


Send It

by cumulonymphus



Category: Team Fortress 2, Team Fortress Classic
Genre: Co-workers, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nude Photos, Texting, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumulonymphus/pseuds/cumulonymphus
Summary: It's a preposterous notion that the TF2 crew could own smartphones in the '60s, but what if..?  One could conjecture that work productivity would triple!  But more likely, the ability to send sneaky body pics to lovers would occur.





	Send It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't promise this will be good or that it will even make sense. 
> 
> I was listening to Send It by Austin Mahone. (If you're not familiar with the song, go look it up on Spotify or Youtube right now.) The premise of this song is the following: the singer is begging his lover to send him nude photos via text message. He assures his S/O that it is confidential and only he will ever see it.
> 
> I haven't played TF2 in probably 2 years now, but I still adore the rare Medic/Engineer pairing. Science party is where it's at.
> 
> Realistically: if TF2 is set in the 1960s, the idea of them sending NSFW pics to each others's smartphones is ridiculous.
> 
> Hopefully the idea is cute to someone else other than me too! <3 (If anyone wanted to build onto the idea, that would rock my world.)

Send It

Medic sending pics to Engie via smartphone. Short snippet.

* * *

Halfway down the stairwell, Engineer felt heat flood his face as his eyes repeatedly scanned the image that had just been received on his iPhone.

Long story short about the smartphones, Pyro had been sent on a solo mission to the near future about a month back and returned bearing some post-modern souvenirs.

It hadn't taken long for Engineer to setup their own private network for the smartphones to run on.

And it hadn't taken very long for the first naked photo to be sent amongst the group either.

Engineer wished he had more time to actively pursue the new exciting text conversation.

He carefully checked his surroundings. Scout quickly ran up the stairs.

"Sup?" said Scout as he scurried past Engineer

Engineer thoughtlessly grunted at Scout.

He was too busy typing a response to the nude photo.

"Do me a favor and send me a warning next time, boo."

He reluctantly pocketed the device and continued his descend downstairs.

* * *

Medic thought the surgery was surprisingly simple as he rinsed the blood from his gloves and tossed his gloves in the wash. He was becoming very familiar with the process and found he relied on the medigun less and less now. Take that, med school!

His phone pinged and he immediately withdrew it, with the urgency of a heroine addict injecting himself with his next dose.

The message received made him almost too desperate. How did Engineer make himself look both so delicate and overpowering at the same time? Fortunately, relief was finally within grasp as Medic darted into his office, flopping down on his large chair. He frustratedly groaned while wrestling his belt open.

"You work too much. Taking time off isn't going to kill anyone," Medic reasonably typed out with his free hand.

* * *

"What are you waiting on? You're so slow," Medic texted Engineer before sterilizing his hands for a (probably optional) surgery.

* * *

Somewhere else on the map, Engineer's phone pinged.  
  
He whipped the phone out of his overalls. His eyes scanned the message and he grinned widely at Medic's impatience. He didn't have a free moment just yet, the naughty nudes would have to wait for later. Engineer was knees deep in the construction project of his life. (Though he'd much rather be deep in something else.)

He pocketed the phone in his overalls. Engineer then slid across the floor to tweak his mechanical version of the medic, smacking it in the process with his wrench. The dispenser was getting banged up, but at least it would still do the trick for his crew right now.

* * *

Engineer tightened a final screw then took a step back. The doctor was always telling him that he needed to take breaks more often or he'd work himself to death.

He wiped the salty sweat from his brow, glancing simultaneously at the door.

He intently listened for a moment and heard bullets and screams off in the distance. All was well and good in his silent room for the moment.

He remembered the delicious photo he had just received several minutes earlier. The uncomfortable tightness in his overalls would just take a quick moment to relieve. Surely his colleagues could hold down the fort a little longer.

Engineer unclasped both overall straps and let the clothes fall to the floor.

He didn't often wear underwear. Most of the others would forego it as well. In a job like theirs, speed was everything. Most everything was streamlined so every process was as fast and simple to get through as possible. Underwear often just got in the way of an otherwise pretty quick procedure. So Engineer found no merit in wearing any.

He gave his length a couple tugs and then grabbed his phone off the work table.

Engineer found a spot to comfortably relax on. He opened the front facing camera, placed the phone beneath his member and shot upward toward his aroused countenance while he stroked.

"Good luck working now," he chuckled as he pressed Send.

* * *


End file.
